A thousand faces, a thousand loves
by MystikChiwii
Summary: A series of romance one-shots and a vent for weirdness.  Pairings Danny x All  different each chapter
1. Introduction

Greetings fellow writers, readers, and mysterious wanderers of the unknown galaxies, welcome to the horror one-shots of love. With this story compilation, my challenge, which you are welcome to undertake (if you dare) is to attempt to write a romantic one-shot for every pairing with Danny imaginable (minus OCs and inanimate objects) to the best of my (or your) novice (in my case) ability, suggestions welcome.

As such, I find it in your best interests and mine to warn you that there will be stories of the following nature: Hetero/Straight/Boy(Danny) x Girl, Homo/Slash/Yaoi/Boy x Boy, Incest, and in some cases, Shota (I think that's the correct term... er... younger people & older people together...) or interspecies relationships. Expect weirdness.

To avoid reading stories outside of your comfort zone of romance, be sure to note that each chapter is labelled and written as a different pairing.

Also, I'd like to note that this is my first time really writing any sort of romance-themed literary work so there is not likely to be many (if any) lemons and often cases could use a lot of work. Some stories may have more romance involved while others might only make a strong allusion to it. Criticism for improvement definitely welcome.

Lastly, any of the one-shots seen here may be taken and made into a full-blown story if anyone so felt inspired. It'd be an honor, really, if any of this rudimentary work caught someone's interest enough for more than one chapter...

Best Regards,

Mystik Chiwii


	2. Danny x Sampson

**an: Alright, so I thought I'd start with something light and _really_ weird. Enjoy? :)**

* * *

Sampson.

Oh, how he loved the way her hair rippled in the wind as she walked, the way her eyes bore into his as if she could see into his very soul, the way her hands moved gracefully in unspoken communication to convey more heart than words could ever portray. She was one of a kind, just like him, and he felt protected cradled in her larger embrace. She always listened to him with understanding, never judging or interrupting with a negative thought. She always smiled widely when they met up together after a long day of school and ghost hunting. She was always there, waiting for him, loving him, ready to be whatever he needed whether it was just company or a shoulder to lean on. And he found himself smiling completely at her enchanting beauty, so unique, never feeling lonely when in her presence.

Sampson.

He cuddled his head closer to her heart, pressing his face into her comforting warmth as he listened to the steady pulse of her heart. Her arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe from the frigid cold and the harsh world around them. His eyes lifted to catch her gaze, breath catching as he saw her affectionate expression looking down at him.

Ah, sigh... why Sampson? Why couldn't there be more females as amazing as you?

* * *

**an: FYI if you don't know who Sampson is... Sampson is a purple back gorilla...**


	3. Danny x Maddie

**a/n: Thank you for all the views and especially to my three reviewers. I will try my best to make a good one-shot romance for both requested pairings. ^_^ This chapter, however, warn you, has incestuous themes... so beware! Hope its... erm... something. .**

**

* * *

**

Her violet gaze watched with rapt adoration for the black clad figure immersed in hand to hand combat above. Every muscle of his body rippled powerfully as he moved, his hands strong and able as he struck out, his entire posture demanding respect as he fought bravely against a ghost. Maddie licked her lips, shifting in her crouch for a better vantage position to see the airborn fight.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she witnessed a glimpse of his face, tastefully angered, courageous, and righteous, handsomely molded features emboldened in his determination, beautiful green eyes that glowed softly in the night, perfectly shaped lips pursed in defiance, bright white hair spraying like a waterfall over his forehead gently blowing back with the wind...

Then there was a halo of light, this one a myriad of blue spirals, and a whiny scream which pierced through the otherwise quiet evening air. She watched with admiration as the object of her attentions closed something shut with a snap, ending the blue light and leaving only silence. The ghostly foe was captured. And her hero was this... this boy.

She slunk back into the soft grasses with a sigh as she watched the otherworldly boy fly off gracefully after another job well done. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't pursue him anymore, shout obscenities to his face or try to capture him to sate her own curious nature. But a part of her knew why; it was the same part of her that caused her heart to beat twice as fast and her breathing to shorten into quick breathy pants when she saw him. He was perfect...

… and he was a ghost.

Her heart grew heavier everytime she thought of her unpropitious attraction, guilt gnawing on her heartstrings as she thought more and more about the ghostly teen. She had someone else she loved, would do anything for, someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but her man lacked something which Phantom had in spades; muscles.

She felt hot just thinking back on the ghost's powerfully built chest, perfectly toned arms, strong legs, sizable... package. She knew it wasn't love she felt for the ghost boy, though the boy seemed the kind of person she could've fallen for it she had been alive in the time before he died. No, it was lust. And it grew stronger everytime she saw his adonis figure silhouetted against the sky...

… that didn't make her a closet necrophiliac, did it? To lust for the spirit of a dead boy? Technically he was still moving around...

She sighed again as she climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt off her limbs and bottom as she stood. It was about time to be heading home, after all, there was little likeliness she would find anything else possibly threatening tonight unless the rumors of rabid flying squirrels held any accountability whatsoever. Though she highly doubted that was the case.

Her walk through the cold night air was as quiet as ever, though she swore she could still hear her traitorous heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears. She hated this feeling, this feeling that Phantom was the solution to all her problems in love, that he was a gift from above, that he remained here on earth as a ghost so he existed long enough to mingle with her very soul. These feelings. Even though she never once tried to act on them, it still reeked of betrayal, betrayal to the one she really loved, the one that it was acceptable to love.

But still the thought whispered in the back of her mind the temptations of having Phantom even for one night. No one would have to know... and who would believe a ghost if he tried to tell anyone? She could always tell Jack that the ghost was lying to pit them against one another and break their defences...

She took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs of her home, training her features into a neutral expression to try and conceal her true emotions of the night. She opened the door. Warm air pleasantly wafted from the interior as the smell of cooking fudge lingered in the doorway.

"Jack?" she called, "I'm home."

* * *

Maddie couldn't believe her luck when she finally caught him one evening unawares and away from a ghost fight. Jack was deeply immersed in his latest ghost invention at home, so tonight she was alone.

Her body purred as she watched his lightly glowing form struggling against the snares of the ecto net, muscles deliciously tightening and shifting in all the right places as he moved. Temptation, it seemed, had a sense of humor.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," her voice was low and soft.

His green eyes, undeniably cute with a hint of sexy snapped up to meet her purple gaze. They widened fearfully.

"No. No! You don't want to do this Mo-Maddie! Please..."

"Oh but I do, you wouldn't believe how much I really do..." Did she really just say that? Sure, it was true, but she couldn't, wouldn't do this to Jack, would she?

"N-no, really, you don't! If you di-dissect me, y-you d-don't understand..."

Screw it. This was her chance. Besides, no one else had to know...

"Shh..." she placed a solitary gloved finger on his quivering lips, "I promise I'll be gentle," her hand shifted to softly caress his cheek, her thumb making circles on the tanned skin. He calmed slightly under her touch, fearful eyes quickly being replaced by confused ones.

"W-what are you going to do?" He watched her face for any sign of anger but couldn't read her expression. In the back of his mind, his thoughts ran in circles. Did she know his secret?

Maddie smiled, lips curling wickedly. She leaned closer, close enough that her hot breath brushed his face as her tongue darted out and licked at her chapped lips. He gulped.

"Take samples," she whispered, "Lots and lots of samples."

Before he could react to her words she leaned all the way forward closing the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He froze like a startled rabbit, but by this point, she was beyond caring. This was what she wanted, what she yearned, and dammit, she was going to get it. She sidled closer to his motionless body and pushed her body flush against his slightly trembling frame. He gasped, starting to pull away, but there was no way he was escaping her now. Her hand on his face shifted to tug the hair at the side of his head as her free hand moved to wrap around his waist, effectively trapping him there. She pulled his head closer, taking the momentary opening from his gasp to push her tongue deep into the caverns of his sweet mouth. She licked at him, tasting him, inhaling deeply as the kiss grew more passionate, at least, passionate for her.

Her hand around his waist gently moved to trace the strong muscles of his back, his shoulders, and then back down to his lower end.

She smiled into the kiss, breaking away slightly, her lips still mere millimeters from his. Her fingers moved to firmly squeeze his backside.

"Finally," she panted lustfully, eyes raking over his blushing face, "buns of steel."

"Please," he whispered brokenly.

"Please what?" she asked huskily, leaning forward to capture his lips once more with her own.

His eyes squeezed shut as if in immense pain as she playfully bit at his full lips. He tried to pull away but her hand stopped him. So his turned his face away so her lips brushed against his soft cheek. Something wet touched her nose. She pulled away abruptly. He was... crying?

"Please don't," he pleaded, "not this. Please."

Her eyes hardened as she realized the implications of his words. Her hands moved to grip tightly on his jumpsuit, pulling him to her.

"Look here, ghost. I caught you. You're at my mercy. Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do."

He shivered, maybe out of latent lust or fear it was hard to tell. It was obvious a moment later when his arms began moving in desperate tugs to escape the bounds of the ecto net, the only thing truly rooting him to this spot. She grabbed his arms abruptly and pinned them to his side. An unwelcome gnawing feeling started to build in her stomach. Why did it hurt so much to see him struggle now? She knew doing anything with the ghost wouldn't be easy. Was it the rejection? Or was it shame?

Her hand moved again to caress the side of his face with tender care, ignoring the flinch her touch brought. She wiped away at his tears with her thumb. Suddenly, Phantom seemed nothing more than a child, crying and defenceless, no longer the bold superhero she secret lusted on for weeks. Could she really continue to push her affections onto someone barely an adult whether that boy was a ghost or not?

He sniffed, making no other sound other than his soft sobs he hid behind his one free hand. His shoulders were slumped in exhaustion.

"Do you really hate me that much?" she asked in an uncertain whisper, "am I really that undesirable?"

Silence hung in the air between them as she quietly moved both hands to thread soothingly through his hair. Motherly instincts had won over lustful desires. She just couldn't stand to watch a child cry and not try to make them feel better. Even if she was the cause of their pain.

His hand slowly dropped from his face, wet green eyes gazing into her own, lost and fragile. Finally:

"No, Mom. I don't hate you at all. How can I? You're my mom."

His tone was weak, hesitant, and defeated, but the message was clear. In a blink, twin rings of blue white light travelled up and down Phantom's muscular body to reveal a new form in its wake- one with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a simple pair of jeans and loose t-shirt.

She felt like she was going to be sick. What had she done?

"Danny?"

Her own son.

* * *

**a/n: Two scenes, different days, different moods, same overall idea... sorry to disappoint hardcore Danny x Maddie incest fans, the ending just wanted to be written like that, I swear! Oh, and apologies for the repetitive adjectives, sloppy romance scene(s), choppiness between the first and second parts of the story and pretty much everything else you can think of. Hope you enjoyed... erm... maybe a little? :) Aw, well, practice makes better...**

**-Mystik  
**


	4. Danny x Tucker

**a/n: Ugh- apparently I'm not a very romantic writer. *sigh* Oh well, here's to Danny x Tucker. *shifty eyes***

****

**

* * *

**

It was soft, as if it wasn't really there, but solid, warm but cold, passionate yet detached. The only sounds to be heard was the sloppy slapping and suction of their lips and the accidental bumping against the walls of the small, confined space. He could only see shadows, a mere outline of the person before him, but none of that mattered. Not now, in a broom closet, finally getting lucky with some chick. A chick who was a really good kisser.

Something hard poked his stomach. He pulled away from the intense makeout session with a start.

"What?" he huffed breathless into the darkness, "is that?"

The person shifted and abruptly pulled away. Already, he missed their warmth.

"Tucker?" a voice asked. Sickeningly familiar.

"Danny?"

Crickets. It's decided. This would definitely have been a crickets moment. Awkward as hell.

"What are you-" both began.

Silence. Just breathing.

"You first," Tucker broke into the uneasy calm. He could hear Danny clear his throat uncomfortably across from him.

"I uh..." there were shuffling sounds, "thought you were Sam. Your turn."

"Thought you were some chick."

"Ah," he breathed in understanding. Silence again. Yep. Terribly awkward.

"So..." Tucker drawled.

"So..." Danny echoed unhelpfully. Guess it was up to him to say something.

"Uhm... so... guess we should... er... get going."

"Yeah..." Danny agreed softly.

There was a slight, almost imperceptible movement and then all was still again. Maybe... maybe he phased out?

"Danny?" Tucker called out tentatively.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You leaving?"

"I thought you were."

"You first."

Tucker attempted to move his legs only to realize that they were pinned under Danny's weight.

"I can't- you're sitting on me. You have to leave first."

"What?" Danny sounded scandalized, "Are you kidding me? I'm not going out there like this!"

"Like...?"

Silence.

"Danny..."

More shifting.

"I still have a bit of a problem..."

It took only a moment for it to dawn on Tucker what he was saying.

"Ew, gross Danny, it still hasn't died down yet, even when you figured out it was me?"

"Hey!" said Danny defensively, "I can't help it that it takes longer for my body to catch up! I am half ghost."

"Excuses," Tucker muttered, "admit it, you just really liked kissing me. After all, I am Tucker Foiley, TF for too fine..."

"What, and you didn't like the kiss at all? Yeah, I felt you pull me closer..."

"What? Don't know what you're talking about..."

His mind thought back on a couple minutes ago to the kiss. He blushed darkly, little Tucker junior starting to get excited again. Crud. Think other thoughts Foiley, other thoughts...

"You know you liked it. Don't put all the blame on me, Tucker."

He squirmed fruitlessly, still stuck under Danny's weight.

"So what if I did?" he relented, "it was my first kiss..." he paused, "ugh, dude, you stole my first kiss..." he added as an afterthought.

"Really, your first?"

"Shut up."

"Was it all you anticipated?"

Tucker blushed darker, clenching the sides of his cargoes.

"Dude, really? You want to talk about this?"

He saw the outline shrug and could suddenly imagine an easy going grin on Danny's face.

"I'm just curious if I'm any good. Valerie and Sam've never mentioned anything and I've never built up the nerve to ask them..."

"So you want my opinion... no way, man, why don't you just suck it up and ask them?"

"They're girls. You never know when they'll get all weird on ya, especially on topics of romance... please Tucker?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with ice cream on top and those little bat sprinkles...?"

"I'm not Sam, Danny."

"Uh... PDA sprinkles?"

Tucker sighed heavily.

"PLEASE?"

"FINE! I don't remember! Now can you leave it alone?" It was a lie of course, being his first, he could remember it quite well. But he would never admit it to Danny that he liked being kissed by the guy. He might think he was gay or something...

"Huh," Danny grunted softly, "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, okay, geeze..." He imagined Danny's hands raised in surrender.

"Final-"

Those warm-cold lips pressed against his own again, gentle and inviting, not as drawn out and passionate as before but more like a series of featherlight pecks in a more chaste kiss. The lips pulled away and he could feel Danny's warm breath brushing against his now completely flushed face. Tucker junior had defintiely re-risen to the occassion.

"So," Danny breathed tickling his skin as he spoke, "how was it?"

* * *

**a/n: And I'm stopping it there because I can- *muhahaha* You can imagine the rest for yourselves... Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	5. Danny x Jazz

**a/n: This could probably use a lot of work and a better last line, but I found it, reread it, and figured, what the heck, I'll just post as is. And thus, an update was born. Much like my other story with the miraculous defeat of Voldemort... :)**

**

* * *

**"I'm going to get you, ghost!" she screeched.

The whirring sound of charging ecto guns and heavy engines trumpeted behind him. Danny flew as quick as possible away from the crazed huntress, dodging blasts as he went. There was no talking to her, not when she was like this. All he could do was try to find a way to escape. So far, he had found no openings.

"Danny!"

It was night. It was cold. And he was moving so fast that the wind whipped against his face harshly making it hard to hear much of anything besides the sounds of Valerie's jets close behind him. His vision was blurred slightly with tears and his eyes peered through the dark haze of the evening to see a womanly figure... er... waving at him from behind some bushes. She called again, using his real name. But that's all his brain registered. His name.

Since the only ones who knew his secret and therefore knew who he was in this form was Sam and Tucker, that only left one possibility to whom the mystery woman was.

Bingo.

His chance to escape. Fake-out make-out style.

He swerved in the air suddenly and flew towards Sam, tackling her to the ground and kissed her squarely on the lips as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. He heard a muffled sound beneath him, but paid little attention to the fact as his eyes drifted away from the mouth-to-mouth contact and over to the red huntress flying by them. She almost passed them by, too, had he not lifted his head to look at her more fully. It was at that point the girl hunter paused, looking them up and down with disgust. He prepared for another snide remark about loser love like last time.

"Ew, gross. Your family's even more messed up than I thought."

Danny blinked, confused as she left until he felt a pull on his shirt and a slap on his face. His back straightened. Right. Sam. He was still on top of her. How could he forget?

"You planning on daydreaming for the rest of the evening, or can we go home?" came a sarcastic voice.

Wait a minute...

His eyes widened as he stared at the woman below him.

"JAZZ?"

She smirked, lifting a hand to tousle his hair and gave a teasing wink.

"Who'd you think you were kissing so passionately, the grim reaper?"

"I- Bu-but- I thought..."

"Save it, Danny. Just get off."

He blinked and realized their position. Right... He swung his leg off and stood up, offering a hand out for his sister. She took his hand and a moment later, both teens were standing awkwardly across from one another.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't bad..."

Danny's eyes widened as his head snapped up to look at Jazz, lips moving soundlessly up and down like a fish. She almost giggled at his expression but decided against it as she hurriedly tried to amend her statement.

"...I mean, at least you're not dead or anything..."

He sighed, relieved.

"Oh."

"... not that you're kissing skills were bad either..."

"What?" he asked, not quite hearing her last comment. She kind of mumbled it, after all.

She blushed lightly as he looked questioningly at her face. How did he manage to look so cute?

"Nothing," she answered, slinging an arm over her younger brother's shoulders, "let's just forget it and go home."

He smiled and nodded as they both moved slowly towards home. A few minutes passed in silence before Jazz could no longer resist.

"So, you're Danny Phantom?"

She almost broke into a fit of laughter as her brother's face gradually morphed into horrified realization. Teasing Danny was so much fun. And she had new ammunition to use against him too. She smiled, ignoring the steadily growing heat of her face as her brother stuttered jumbled fragmented explanations. She ruffled his hair again.

"Weirdo," she said affectionately.

He looked up at her confused, words stopped as he stared with that cute lost look. She grinned, eyes flickering to his lips before giggling and running off ahead.

"Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" she shouted.

He gave a yelp of protest and he could hear him chasing after her.

Maybe she should go to the park in the evenings more often.


	6. Danny x Jack

**an: Alright, people! For all you folks who like a bit of incest every once in a while, here's Jack x Danny. Hope it turned out okay... well... as far as disturbing fics can be. ;)  
**

* * *

Never waste Fudge. That was his father's golden rule. Danny didn't think much of it, however, until he accidentally broke it one quiet Saturday Night.

Their fingers had been playing war games scooping hot sweet thick chocolatiness into their salivating mouths. Bright brown gooed grins reflected on twin faces, father and son, as they enjoyed their guilty treat without Maddie or Jazz interrupting them. So much fudge did they eat, that Danny was starting to feel sick. He slowed down his eating until finally, he couldn't handle another bite, 'cause he swore, if he did, he might just puke.

Jack Fenton looked up at his son, pausing in his own fudge gorging and frowned.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm okay," Danny confirmed, "I'm just fudged out."

The older man stared at him.

"What about the fudge on your face and fingers?"

Danny looked at his hands, feeling a wave of nausea hit him at the thought of licking the sinfully delicious dessert off his fingers. Definitely, too much fudge for one night.

"I don't know, Dad, I'm kinda feeling sick."

He reached for a napkin...

...only for the napkins to be pulled out of his reach.

"Wha-?" Danny blinked. He looked up at his father's disapproving face.

"Danny, what is the one rule about Fudge in this house," he commanded.

Danny rolled his eyes at his father's behavior.

"Never waste fudge," he incited faithfully, then glanced down at his hands, "but it's only a few drops..."

"Only a few drops?" Jack slammed his own licked clean fingers on the countertop, "every drop is sacred."

"But Dad..." Danny whined softly, "I just... can't. It's too much. You're not going to make me, are you...?"

Jack stared at his son, face surprisingly passive. He held out a hand.

"Give me your hand, Danny," he beckoned.

Danny looked at him confused.

"Okay...?" he held out his hand for his father.

He didn't expect what happened next.

"D-d-dad?" he squeaked.

Jack's mouth completely enveloped his fingers, sucking greedily at the leftover fudge and licking every last morsel of the delicious treat. Danny blushed as he heard his father moan in delight around his fingers. It was very different hearing his father moan happily when it was just him eating fudge on his own. Now it felt... awkward.

"D-dad, w-what are y-you doing?"

The man slurped in response, mouth making a popping sound as he pulled away from his fingers, only to start licking up his arm with a hum. Danny choked. How the heck did he manage to get fudge there? He fruitlessly tried to push his dad's head away from his unresponsive limb.

"Ha ha, Dad, you can s-stop now, I get it. I won't waste fudge in the future..." Danny chuckled nervously.

Jack gave a particularly vicious suck on a part of his fudged up arm and moaned again, happily. He pulled away, giving Danny a toothy smile, eyes lit up in pleasure.

"You can't waste fudge ever," Jack scolded, "to do so is the worst crime known to man. I cannot allow this to happen."

Danny didn't like where this was going.

"D-dad? What are you..."

Jack's smiling face descended down upon him, tongue lapping at his face like a cat grooming their young, the man's bulk forcing Danny to the floor with the man on top of him. He could feel the man's chest rumble with joy as he enjoyed his favorite treat. The man's eyes closed in his euphoria. Danny wondered if the guy realized what he was doing all for the sake of a few drops of fudge or if he was acting purely on some weird, fudge eating instincts.

And then, to Danny's horror, his father's lips found his own.

He struggled in protest, but the man forced him down with his heavier weight, pinning him still beneath him as his mouth sucked the fudge on Danny's lips. Danny gasped when he felt a tongue poke through, and then it was in his mouth, swiping over his still slightly fudged teeth and around his inner cheeks, searching for fudge in every little crevice. All the while, Danny could only think one thing.

His father was french kissing him on the kitchen floor!

He felt his father's fingers grab a handful of his hair, tilting his head back as he deepened the kiss. He felt like choking as his father's tongue dipped deeper towards the back of his throat. Jack moaned lightly. A cold feeling settled in his stomach as his father continued to force his tongue in his mouth.

Was his father still searching for fudge?

He felt the older man pull away from him for breath, and Danny saw eyes, darker than he had ever seen them, lightly clouded over with some unknown emotion.

And then he descended, mouth instead falling on his definitely not fudge covered neck, lightly biting and sucking at his sensitive skin.

"Ah-a- d-dad ah-" Danny gasped.

He felt a large hand trail over his chest, across his stomach, moving lower and lower. He fought against it, he really did, but the alien sensations pulsing through him made him feel like putty to his father's touch.

And then it stopped. His lips were gone from his neck and collarbone. And Danny was left panting, staring up at his father's mysterious blue eyes as he gazed down on him, heart beating a mile a minute. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of staring, Jack suddenly lifted his weight off of Danny and pulled his son up off the floor.

He fixed him with a serious look.

"Don't waste fudge ever again, Danny," he warned in a slightly husky voice.

Danny nodded mutely, staring as his father returned to the main bowl of fudge and dipped his fingers in to eat. Blinking at the sudden change of pace, Danny shakily exited the room and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

Needless to say, Danny never touched the dark sweet again.

* * *

** an: Sorry if the descriptions were a bit... sadly written. *shrugs*  
... these one-shots aren't really romantic, are they? They're just... aw, well. Whatev. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Danny x Sam

**an: Okay, this might feel a bit simple for all those Danny x Sam lovers out there tuning in. But here it is, the classic goth girl x ghost boy love. A moment into Danny's thoughts.  
**

* * *

What's the allure, of a girl like her, my best friend, Samantha Manson?

I ponder in thought as I glance to her spot close to the front of the classroom.

ooo

I wonder if it is her strong independence, never bending down to the norm.

I wonder if it is her fierce heart, always ready to fight for someone's rights.

I wonder if it is her loyal spirit, stuck with her friends till the end.

I wonder if it is her smart thoughts, saving me from endless boredom.

I wonder if it is her undying bravery, to protect those in danger from pain.

I wonder if it is her loving touch, which can sooth even the wildest of beasts.

I wonder if it is her gentle smile, so warm even in the winter.

ooo

I wonder. What's not the allure, of a girl like her, my best friend, Samantha Manson?

I smile to myself in quiet satisfaction, my heart aglow with passion.

I've just realized something.

I really do love that girl.

Sam Manson.

* * *

** an: Short & Sweet, yes? :) Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
